Dusk Before Dawn
by jedi4ever11
Summary: A darkness has set over Coruscant as the Clone Wars has met its climax.
1. Sunset

The sun has set, and with it the Jedi.

The dark side of the Force has spread across the galaxy, bringing turmoil to the ones who've fought against it.

Master Jedi Shaak Ti sat in her chambers, deep in a meditation trance. A dark ache set deep in her chest; the sting of a lightsaber heightened her senses. Across Coruscant a storm was brewing. Jedi Masters had been sent to the Senate to arrest the Chancellor of the Republic. Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto were now in the beginning of a fierce battle with the mysterious sith lord Sidious, the true identity of the leader of the galaxy himself.

Ti's montrals flicked in irritation, her shoulders tightened as the sound of 'saber against flesh burned in her ears. Sidious let out an animal-like battle scream and slashed forward. Master Kolar let out a final scream as the dark lord's lightsaber seared into his chest. There was nothing she could do but listen. Listen as he crumbled to his knees, whispering a final breath. "It doesn't… hurt…" She flinched as if the blade had hit her. She wished she could transports from her chambers to the Chancellor's office. Maybe she could help, maybe she could save them. But the sounds of lightsabers clashing against one another showed her a reality.

"Saesee!" Kit Fisto yelled trying to bring Tiin's attention but to no prevail. He was struck down next. Sidious had picked them off like flies. As if killing the Jedi were as easy as gaining their trust in the first place. Fisto took a step back, shoulder-to-shoulder with Mace Windu. "You have lost." Sidious snarled, his normally china blue eyes were a vicious as the lava rivers of Mustafar. The Sith lord's dark smile was only encouragement for the Jedi. Kit Fisto grinned and leveled his emerald lightsaber. "Kit!" he heard Windu say beside him but his warning was cut short to Fisto's hearing by the burning of Sidious's lightsaber against his neck.

Shaak Ti was left trembling, she could almost reach out to touch Fisto's headless body. Darkness seeped into the room, Mace Windu was left alone, standing among the still warm slaughtered bodies of his friends. _What have you done?_ He thought clenching his saber tight.

The duel began with a devious sithly smile if the dark lord.

Amethyst against garnet the 'sabers spun at their opponents like a dance. A twisted and deadly dance or Jedi verses Sith. The battle that had repeated itself amongst the two for millennia.

They had made their way into Palpatine's office. Windu spun around the onyx table and up against the transperasteel window. Sidious growled and slashed forward, a sick smile played on his face. Sunk deep in his own form of Vaapad, Windu twisted his 'saber around his wrist, breaking the window into hundreds of shards, cascading down to the ground hundreds of feet below them. With a sudden help in the Force Sidious's lightsaber had fallen into the line of glass. "You are under arrest _my lord_." Windu hissed, lightsaber blade to the Chancellor's throat.

A new presence lurked in the Chancellor's office. Ti's heart nearly stopped as Anakin Skywalker ran into the battle. Windu sensed it too. Looking up he held a hand to stop him from coming any closer. The broken Sidious returned to the mind set of Palpatine and looked up at Anakin with fear. "Anakin," He wheezed, "I told you it would come to this. I was right! The Jedi are taking _over_!" He yelled in a deep panic.

Clutching his lightsaber more Windu growled under his breath. "The impression of the sith is no more. _You_ have _lost._" And again Sidious rose to the surface. Anger ran threw his veins, the dark side swarmed around him. "_No,_" His hissed, "_No you have lost!_" Sith lightning jutted from his fingers and bolted towards Windu. With a yell of pain Mace set his lightsaber to block the heavy blow of energy. Anakin, in awe and confusion of it all shielded his eyes from the blinding light. "He's a _traitor!_" Palpatine managed to scream over the crackling of lightning. Windu gained enough strength and pressed down on the hilt of his 'saber sending the energy back to Sidious. "No, _he _is the traitor!" He hissed pain lashing through his arms as he fought to keep the lightsaber in his hands.

Weakened Palpatine gazed back up at Anakin. His flesh melted and distorted, his skin greyed and molted like an aging corpse. "I have the power to save the ones you _love._" He forced himself to say under the pressure of his own attack. "You must _choose!_" Anakin's chest clenched. Choose… How could he?

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Windu yelled forcing the blade just inches from Sidious's face. Palpatine melted into his new being. His head lolled back against the wall behind him as he fought for strength. "Don't let him kill me!" He begged, "I can't hold it any longer… I-I'm to weak…" The lightning seized, with fear in his straining voice he yelled, "Anakin! Help me! Help me! …I…I…I can't hold on any longer…"

Shaak Ti was in awe of it all. She couldn't move, she could barely breath. She sent a wave of energy towards the confused and scared youngling as Anakin readied his lightsaber. "I'm going to end this. Once and for all." Windu hissed returning his violet blade to Sidious's throat. Anakin grit his teeth, he said calmly, "You can't…" With a ready voice he stood forward, "He must stand trial!" Mace looked at him, panting for air, "He has control of the senate and the courts, he's to dangerous to be kept alive!"  
"I'm to weak!" Palpatine whispered, catching his breath, "Oh don't kill me, _please._" Anakin glanced over at the Chancellor. He couldn't let him die! He was the only one who could save Padmè, the only one who could save his unborn child.

Mace studied the Sith's face, he could end this. End this war; end the conflict in the Jedi and in the Republic. He could end this. And he would. "Please don't!" Palpatine begged. Anakin's heart stopped beating, he couldn't seem to breath. "I _need_ him!" He hissed. _Please! He's the only one who can save her!_ Mace grit his teeth and raised his 'saber. _For the Republic_. "Please **don't!**" Palpatine begged a final time. Fear overrode his senses as he came face to face with death.  
"_**No!**_" Anakin yelled, with a single flash of blue light, his 'saber met with the flesh of Mace's hand. Windu's limb and saber came clattering down the broken window and rolled onto the dark carpet.

Shaak Ti's heart dropped. Out of all the things she could never imagine Anakin doing _this_.

Mace Windu screamed, clutching his stump of a wrist.

Sidious smiled, his act had played off. He was more powerful then ever. The dark side swam through his veins, and with it, strength. Lightning returned to his fingers and bolted to Windu.

Ti could breath. In the end there was only two. Anakin slipped to his knees. His teary eyes were locked on Master Windu's lightsaber. Hand still clenched around it. "What have I done…?" He breathed. He glanced up at Palpatine who slowly rose from the window. "What have I done…?"

"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin."

Anakin's head dropped, pain lurked through his chest as Sidious spoke, "Become my apprentice." He hissed, Palpatine's voice became in sink with Sidious as the dark creature became one. "Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

Anakin swallowed hard, fighting against the urge to run. But he had to save Padmè, that was more important then anything. _The Dark Side_. The very thing he had been taught to stray away from. To _hide_ from. To hide from the power who could save his wife. The Jedi had betrayed _him_, they hid things from him, they made him weak.

"I…I will do anything you ask…" He breathed looking up at the face of Sidious. The sith lord smiled. "Good… very good." Anakin clenched his fists, "Just help me save Padmè's life… Please, I can't live without her…" He nodded softly, "This power to save people from death is only one has achieved, but I know together, we can discover the secret…"

There was a chance…

And only this slim chance of saving Padmè from her most certain chance gave him hope. Anakin went numb. The dark side swarmed around him, embracing him into the shadows. "I pledge myself… to your teaching, my _master_." He said looking up at Darth Sidious.

The Sith lord breathed deeply, soaking himself in the power of the Dark Side. "The Force is _strong_ with this one. A powerful Sith, you will become." He smiled, looking down at his new apprentice. "Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth…" The Force whispered the name. "_Vader."_

Shaak Ti felt a wave of energy crash throughout the Jedi Temple. The house of Peace, of Wisdom, of Hope, was now the house of death. Her obsidian eyes slowly rolled open. A new presence entered her chambers. She breathed deep, tracing the hilt of her lightsaber at her waist. "Anakin…" She said in a calm cool Shili accent. "What have you done…?" She slowly turned to meet the young Human boy. He stood, lightsaber ready, sithly eyes locked on hers. Ti powered on her lightsaber and rested it calmly at her side. "Anakin, you don't have to do this, you aren't a Sith, look at yourself." She spoke through gritted teeth. Vader nearly laughed, "I am the very thing you _Jedi_ created. I have brought _peace_ to the Republic!" Ti took a step back, "You're confused Anakin, I understand, please, you don't have to do this, you don't have to give into the dark side."  
"There is no choice."  
Her shoulders dropped, her montrals twitched. "Just listen for once Anakin. I understand. But Sidious is just trying to use you to destroy the Jedi, don't you understand that? You don't really believe he can save your wife. Do you?" He froze. His lightsaber ignited and raised to his side. "Poor boy," She breathed pulling her own 'saber into the beginning form of Makashi. She stepped back, she didn't _want_ to fight him. And she knew deep inside Anakin's heart, he didn't want to fight her either. "The sith _always_ betray one another… but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." She sighed deeply. "Anakin you don't have to go throw with this… I have known of your personal conflict, I have always known. But the dark side shows no answers that the light side cannot!" Vader growled beneath his breath, but he just stood there, a part of him still wanting to listen. "You have no idea." He hissed.

Ti powered off her saber but left it in her hand. "Anakin, I have always been on your side, Force, I've covered for you when you've made stupid mistakes that could have killed hundreds of troops during the war. I would have thought you've had gained my trust and understanding." Her shoulders dropped a little, "I refuse to call you _Vader_, I still have faith in you Anakin, you're not like this. You're not a _Sith_. What would your wife, Padmè think? She'd be so disappointed is you." Anakin's eyes locked on hers. "What? "You think I didn't know?" Shaak Ti smiled kindly, "The Jedi have always known of your relationship with Senator Amidala, we just pretended we didn't. Skywalker- Anakin, Palpatine can't help you, haven't you seen that already? You only _want_ to believe he can help you save her and your child, but he doesn't know this fiction power himself does he?"  
Anakin grit his teeth, his heart clenched and caught in his throat. How did she know? How could she _possibly_ know!

"I can assure you Anakin, Vader will kill Padmè if you don't stop him." Ti said, a new presence entered her chambers. A small Twi'lek, no older then eight stood in the doorway. Her blue Lekku twitched in confusion. "Master Ti, Master Skywalker," She said with a short bow. Anakin gripped the hilt of his saber. _Every Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic, they must be hunted down and destroyed!_ Vader nodded slowly, _You are the Chosen One Anakin, and you have brought __**peace**__._

Peace…

His mechanical hand clenched his 'saber. _Every Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic._

_Now rise, my apprentice, strong and brave, you shall bring great things to the Republic, Lord Vader._

Vader nodded, as you wish. My _Master_.

Shaak Ti froze as Anakin whipped around on the soles of his boots and beheaded the youngling behind him.

"_**No!**_" She yelled, turning to hide in the air vent behind her.

_Anakin…_ Ti thought, the sounds of blasts and lightsabers left her numb, _Anakin, what have you done? I had faith in you… we all did…_

She shrugged off her outer robes and found her way to the airshaft connection to one of the youngling chambers. From above she could see a small group of children hidden in the corner. The oldest, a Human male with dark red hair, and calm blue eyes was hugging a small female Twi'lek in his arms. "Shush Ayy, it'll all be over soon, you just have to stay quiet you understand?" Shaak Ti's heart sank. She pulled away the guard and dropped down into the room below her.

The boy grabbed his lightsaber beside him and peaked his head up. He was trained for this, wasn't he? He was a _Jedi_ a Keeper of Peace, he would fight to the death against any clone that would harm him, or the other younglings. He was the oldest anyways, the more experienced, he had a real lightsaber, not a training 'saber used in practice. He was a Jedi Padawan. Kolen Marak, knight of the Republic.

But right now he didn't feel like a knight, or a keeper of peace, or even a Jedi. He felt like a scared little boy…

His sea green eyes met the figure. Standing tall in a thin brown dress. Lightsaber at her side, was Master Jedi Shaak Ti. Her calm onyx eyes met his, a hint of a smile played on her worried face. "Are you alright?" She asked in a cool accent. Kolen breathed deep and nodded, "I'm fine Master Jedi, ma'am, but Ayy here, well you see, a clone was here." He looked over at the masked body of one of the nameless clones. "He shot at us, and hit her in the leg…" Ti nodded and grabbed a small roll of gauze from her belt before kneeling down beside the group of younglings. The pale green Twi'lek couldn't be any older then five of six. She wiped away her tears and bowed her head respectfully. Ti smiled kindly and pulled the youngling's boot off and rolled her tight dark brown leggings up over her knee. A deep gash of burnt flesh cut deep into the little girl's leg. She grimaced at the sight but showed no outer emotion. No ordinary medical equipment was going to heal this wound within minutes and she couldn't go on with it. She'd be certainly killed. Ti breathed deep centering herself within the Force.

Kolen grabbed Ayy's shoulder as the Jedi Master placed her coral-red hand over the Twi'lek's would. A calm energy filled the room. Ayy flinched a little but before she had the urge to cry out Ti's hand was removed. In replace of the girl's deep blaster wound was freshly healed skin. Kolen was in awe, he had only heard of healing through the Force, never had he thought it could actually work this drastically. "Now come on, we'll have to go through the air shafts, I'll be able to get you five out of the temple and somewhere safe ok?" Ti said looking over the remaining Padawans.

Through the Force she helped push each youngling into the airshaft above them.

A dark presence seeped into the room. Ti helped up the final youngling up into the shaft. She handed the grate up to one of the children and grabbed her lightsaber.

The shuffling of clone troopers boots against the soft flooring of the halls outside gave her chills. She powered on her lightsaber and faced the door. "In here!" A clone commander yelled out to the rest of his troop. A series of clicks sent the door flying open. Shaak Ti breathed deep, and time slowed. The Force swarmed around her in a mix of warning and relief. The younglings above her were safe, that's all that mattered.

Five clones marched into the room. Blasters held up, in a ready stance. "Stand down _Jedi_." The head commando called out. Shaak Ti grit her teeth and raised her weapon. "_Never_."

"We will be forced to take action Master Jedi, stand down _now_!"

She shook her head, raising her weapon to her side, "Then fire at will."

And they did.

Throughout the years many of the movies we hold close to our hearts from our childhood are beginning to be forgotten. My idea is for movie theaters through America to broadcast these older movies from our childhood. I believe in doing this these films will be used for good use, and bring in a larger fan base with the next generation of viewers. Many cinemas across the U.S have already done this. Playing movies from the fifties through the nineties to younger audiences and adults.


	2. Midnight

I realize that I haven't updated this story is forever! I'm sorry!  
May the Force be with you

* * *

_**Midnight**_

A swarm of darkness has covered Coruscant, creating the planet of life and peace into a blazing hell of death and destruction.

Shaak Ti stood in the center of the younglings' room. Her heart clenched as she gazed among the bodies of the clones lying lifeless around her. She let out a deep breath and gazed up at the ceiling. Kolen swallowed hard and pulled back the grate. Ti smiled reassuringly, but she sensed in the children's' faces they were terrified.

Shaak Ti pulled back her charred outer cloak, leaving her in a thin long-sleeved tunic and matching trousers. "I need to check for any survivors throughout the temple. Its not safe outside, so you'll all must stay here in the vents, it'll be the safest area." She whispered glancing at each and every one of the younglings sitting patently for directions. "What if they put the icky air in here?" Asked a young Torgruta that reminded Ti much of herself at that age. The 'icky air' meaning gas, meaning death, meaning she needed another plan.

Why she hadn't thought of this before she had no idea, it would only be only a matter of time before the clones had discovered where they were hiding. Which meant her, and the younglings would have to go out into the open hell of the temple.

Ti glanced back at the kids, she knew they wouldn't all survive… there wasn't any way…

She stretched out through the Force for any help. Any other Jedi who was still alive, that might be able to help.

A Jedi was in the main chamber of the Master Jedi. Kazden Paradus. She sighed deeply and pointed forward. "Okey younglings, this way, stay close." A series of "Yes Ma'am," and "Yes Master Ti,"

Shaak Ti looked down to the room below her. Kazden was ready, lightstaff lit and blazing. No one was in the room. A dead clone lay in the corner of the room. A chair leg stuck out from his chest. Ti looked at the younglings and smiled reassuringly. She removed the grate and sent a wave in the Force to catch his attention. Paradus didn't move. She rolled her eyes, the tiny half-sane Jedi hadn't been expecting any wave in the Force that wasn't caused by another death. Shaak Ti grit her teeth and peaked her montrals out of the vent. "Kazden." She hissed. No response. She breathed deep trying to calm the anger in her chest. But this didn't exactly work…

"Force damn it all, Kazden Paradus you deaf little twit will you look at me!" Ti yelled. She sensed the youngling's surprise in her curses. Rarely had she ever been caught saying such fowl language but this was an exception. The short humanoid's bug-eyed head looked up at her in surprise. "Oh my master, my master, you're safe! Thank the mighty Force!" he yipped. Although he had always bothered her she smiled and used the Force to soften her landing as she jumped down from the vent. "Kazden, I've found a few younglings in one of the rooms on the east side. Have you seen anyone else?" She asked looking behind her as the six children landed behind her. Each of them gave a curt bow to the masters. Even in such turmoil they still had a moment to show respect. Paradus grinned and bowed to each of the younglings before meeting Ti's soft onyx eyes. His voice became harsher, leaving his insanity in the back of his head. "No my master, but the Jedi, the Jedi Skywalker… I…" Shaak nodded grimly, "I know… I'm very well aware, I saw Anakin…" she gazed at the younglings for a moment, and kneeled eye level with Paradus. He voice usually calm and relaxing to hear became hushed and filled with hurt. "Kazden, I saw him behead a seven year Twi'lek girl in _front_ of me. No guilt, he didn't even flinch… He calls himself Vader…" Kazden's shoulders dropped a little. He sighed deeply and walked behind Ti to the younglings. "Your names, names, names I must know." Each child stood tall and proud, the oldest, Kolen Marak bowed deeply and stated his name, "Kolen Marak, Master Jedi sir, Padawan of the Force." Kazden smiled. The young green Twi'lek girl bowed, "Ayy Tay, Master Jedi sir." She smiled. A Torgruta girl bowed her head, her head tails swung just over her shoulders. "Tia Alona, Master Jedi sir."

A young Human boy around age four introduced himself in a thick middle rim accent with the name Kyle Domin. The two other, six year old twin Zabrak girls bowed. Their names Maris and Mia Brood

"Please to meet you all, very pleased." Kazden said, "Heroic Jedi you will be one day I know. Seen it, I have." Shaak Ti smiled, her obsidian eyes swelled with tears but she kept them at bay. "Master Paradus, the clones will soon discover us climbing through the vents. There is a large chance that they'll gas them. Leaving us trapped here until they hunt us down." She muttered. Kazden nodded, "Through the Force we will find the way, I know this, yes, yes I do." She nodded, but this wasn't time to sit down on her ass and meditate, this was a time to fight! Ti grit her sharp teeth until her jaw ached. Even as a highly admired Jedi Master she still had the mind of a youngling at times. Something grabbed onto her left leg. Glancing down on of the Zabrak twins had wrapped her small pale white arms around her, face burrowed into the soft cotton of Ti's trousers. "Maris, it'll be ok." She reassured her. Kazden shook his head grimly, "Master Ti, he and her sister's masters, gone they are. Sense it she does."

Shaak Ti breathed deep. She could remember when her own master was killed. Her terrible she felt for years. How guilty she felt. She knelt down beside the youngling and hugged her tightly. "It'll be alright Maris." She lulled. Kazden smiled, he had known Shaak Ti for many years; she had always been a very motherly Jedi. In training lessons whenever a youngling had gotten a scrape or a burn Ti would be the first to assist with a bandage, a bit of bacta, and a kiss on their wound.

Shaak Ti's heart clenched. She breathed deep and kissed the girl's forehead. A horrific noise rattled the floor. Shaak grabbed Maris's arm and shoved her back with the remaining younglings. "Paradus, block the door, damn it!" She yelled grabbing her lightsaber. But Kazden was nowhere to be scene. "Must run away, have to run away from them, run!" he could be heard rambling from the airshaft above her. She grit her teeth and used the Force to pull one of the chairs against the door. "Go find one of the shafts to hide in, I'll be right there." She hissed to the younglings and powered on her saber. The all nodded and ran to the nearest shaft closest to the floor.

Shaak Ti hid behind one of slits in the walls. Calming herself, she raised the remaining chairs of the Jedi Masters and waited for the clones to attack.

The door was shoved open, flying across the room. A single figure dusted the dirt from her mangled Jedi armor and cursed. "What the hell is going on out there?" He yelled grabbing one of the chairs through the Force and throwing it the lock the door latch. Shaak Ti slid out from her hiding place and powered on her saber. "Who are you?" She hissed. The figure spun around on his heels. He stood there, brown hair slicked back in a small not. Scars rattled his tattered tunic and remaining armor. She didn't recognize him at first, but she knew he was clearly a Jedi. A grey Jedi, much like Quinlan Vos, not on such a low scale like Qui Gon once was. And this was just through the Force. Anger was rising in his blood. He stepped forward and grabbed his lightsaber at his belt. "Why so hostile Ti?"

Shaak Ti's eyes narrowed. She named a list of rouge Jedi, Grey Jedi, and Jedi who was forced to leave the Order in her mind. He had to be one of these people.

At the bottom of the list she was left with two people. A female Jedi whom she could not recall the name, who was banned from the order when she was found having romantic relations with the clones usually with her in battle. As in all of them.

The man in front of her was clearly not the nameless woman from the list. But the final name in her mind, Corlon Dagross, a Human in his early forties. He was the type of Jedi that would go down in the record books as the one that broke any rules ever made. A troublemaker in his childhood, but he was smart. He thought outside the box, inside the box, and at least a hundred yards around it. He wasn't exactly banned from the Order, he hadn't done any harm to anyone, he had just distant himself from the Jedi, returning to his Mandalorian roots.

It was a surprise to see him here; he was dressed as any other Jedi, a small necklace hung from his neck with the symbol of the Mando people, a Bantha skull.

"How did you get here Dagross?" Shaak hissed.

The rouge Jedi's pale green eyes glanced downwards, "I had heard of the attack through Clone transmissions, I came to help." Corlon said, "But now isn't the time for explanations, Clones have taken over the temple-"  
"I am quite aware of this. Anakin Skywalker has turned against the Jedi, he has attacked most of the youngling's rooms."

Along with the newest member of the small clan of survivors they made their way through the airshafts and back ways in an attempt to get to a lower level of the Temple.

In the process Corlon had suggested that going through the air shafts was much to obvious, and that going through the back halls and finding their ways to the lower floors where the clones have already searched.

So the clan made their way to the third level of the Jedi Temple before trouble struck.

Two clones made their way down the long pathway. Stepping over scattered bodies of younglings and adults alike. Shaak hid the children and herself against one of the larger walls while Corlon prepared to shoot down the two clones nearing the clan.

The 501st legion was made up out of hundreds of clones. All crafted from the DNA of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. They only did as they were told, listen to their leaders and followed direct orders without question.

Corlon, along with the other Mandos had disowned Jango Fett. To them Jango had began this war, and had reeked havoc of Mandalore. To kill a Clone was a pleasure at times.

Corlon strangled his lightsaber in his hand. He hadn't used one in years, he had rarely needed to, the idea of being mistaken for a Jedi on the Republic's side made him sick.

Once the clones had come close enough Corlon seeked help through the Force. His lightsaber powered on, a magnificent shade or amber plasma awoke. Springing forward the Clones had no chance.

Or so he thought.

Once the two clones were dead three more attacked on either side of him. Shaak Ti joined in, and a battle of blue and green verses bolts of blasters broke out.


End file.
